


Back to Reality

by MsSirEy



Series: Adventures in VR [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Virtual Reality, but also soft, its messy, sequel that stands alone, the first chapter is such a tease and i am only a little bit sorry, they are just friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: Lena faces the consequences of using VR to get off. Specifically with a simulation of Kara, her best friend.This is a sequel to Subconscious.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Adventures in VR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005327
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146





	Back to Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a sequel to Subconscious. I would recommend reading it, but you can certainly go ahead without. 
> 
> I'm gonna be real honest, this took turns I didn't really anticipate and you should expect no release from this chapter. I'm edging us all until next chapter. You've been warned, lol

Lena stirred from her slumber, squinting as the unpleasant glare of the morning sun cut across her pillow in an unholy golden streak, prompting her to roll onto her side. Her bed was empty, a mortifying revelation considering the heavy scent of her night’s efforts still clung to her tangled, sweat-dampened sheets. 

She swore under her breath as the phantom sensation of hands on her body surfaced from the fog of her mind. The instinct to arch under that touch--Kara’s touch--was a cruel reminder of her sins. A shower wasn’t enough to wash the night from her thoughts, the roots already running deep, and as much as Lena told herself that thinking of Kara in that way wasn’t inherently harmful, she was dreading looking her friend in the eye. 

As water poured down her front, her hands unconsciously followed the path Kara’s had taken, her heart responding eagerly, wishful and wanting, and there was not enough soap to contend with the filthy moan that bubbled in the depths of her chest. She was still safe, still alone, but the rational part of her mind recognized the dangers of letting her fingers mimic the attention the simulation of Kara had given her clit, and her cunt. 

And she had to remember that. The night she had was a simulation. A fantasy. Nothing more. Pretending otherwise, even for a moment, could spell the unraveling of her ability to maintain a relationship, any relationship, with Kara. The real Kara. The friend who stood by her through everything. 

Lena groaned and turned the dial on the shower. The near instant shift in temperature--hot to cold--squeezed a choked cry from her throat. She let the frigid water numb her body, and her mind. It was a punishment for her weak will, something she could have avoided resorting to if she could only put it out of her head. 

She moved mechanically around her penthouse, hardly spoke a word to Kevin when he opened the door to her car, and offered only whispered gratitude to Jess when she brought in her morning coffee. The woman had not added espresso, had properly read that Lena wasn’t tired, but instead dealing with racing thoughts, and it was enough to make her smile over the lip of the mug. 

Lena had always found that it was easier to distract herself when she had something she could do with her hands, but with no room in her schedule to visit a lab and tinker with some side project, she was forced to occupy herself with bureaucratic meetings and concurrent strings of email exchanges, and to try not to think of other things that could be done on her desk. 

The day seemed to know exactly how to torture her, how to force her to dwell and stew in her thoughts. She was caught between the tedium of her responsibilities and waiting for something new to do. She couldn’t commit to something more engaging, but couldn’t control how long investors and board members took to respond. 

The distinct ping of a message coming from Jess excited her heart, gave her hope that perhaps she might have earned salvation, but the short message hollowed her out so abruptly that she was almost afraid to breathe, convinced her ribs might collapse with the effort.

-Kara’s here for you-

Lena stared, unblinking, frozen in place. 

The message was a courtesy, she knew. They had an established understanding that unless Lena was swamped in meetings, Kara was always free to visit. The notice was meant to keep her from being startled when her friend walked through the door. 

The entrance was obfuscated by a stretch of wall, but behind the giant L-shaped company logo, she heard the door swing open. Her heart thundered, drowning out what semblance of coherent thought she tried to summon, and reached a crescendo as Kara turned the corner, her beaming smile like a spotlight, directly highlighting Lena’s shrinking form. 

“Worried about the ceremony,” Kara asked, head cocking to listen more closely to Lena’s heart, her brows tugged together in a show of concern. 

Ceremony? Lena discreetly pulled up her schedule, glancing over it. How had she missed an item like that? But there it was, a company wide celebration of accomplishments. 

“You’re not even speaking, are you?” Kara’s confusion was growing. “When you invited me, I thought it was ‘cause there would be free food, not ‘cause you wanted support.” 

Kara’s brow rose as Lena had still failed to make her voice work, and she knew the questions would turn personal if she continued to remain silent. 

Lena shook her head. “I just lost track of time,” she knew it was a weak excuse, but after a moment Kara shrugged and moved on, taking her at her word. It was a mercy she didn’t deserve, but one she would not turn down.

“Let’s not be late or we’ll miss the food,” Kara urged, waving her out of her seat. “I’ll hold you responsible if I’m still hungry after.”

The comment hit right between Lena’s legs, one solid pulse that made her knees weak, and she braced one hand on the edge of her desk. But it was the intense gaze behind Kara’s innocent little smile that had her questioning what her thoughts were doing to her. She blinked, and when she looked again, Kara was just watching her with renewed confusion.

“Sorry,” Lena apologized without thinking, “I didn’t sleep a lot last night.”

A slow nod from Kara and a soft frown of sympathy loosened her up enough to move. “It’ll be over before you know it,” Kara promised, but Lena doubted that could be true.

Lena had never been more right.

The ceremony wasn’t particularly formal, which was a blessing, but Kara hovered by her side, seemingly oblivious to the way her presence was the real culprit behind Lena’s racing heart. At times, when people crowded too closely, her hand settled against the small of Lena’s back. The gesture was meant to remind Lena that she had support, but the touch sent heat washing through her body, her nerves screaming for more. While her body cursed the fabric that separated their skin, her mind was grateful for that thin barrier, the only thing keeping her from bending over the nearest table and begging Kara to take her right there. 

With all of her attention devoted to keeping herself in check, she didn’t even notice what she shoveled onto her plate. She had no appetite for it, anyway, her stomach flipping and squeezing every time pressure was added to the hand on her back. She kept her lips tightly clamped, too aware that she was perpetually on the verge of moaning. 

Kara guided them to a table tucked in a back corner, and while Lena was glad to be free of the press of bodies around her, she was alone with the sole subject of her thoughts. She sat with a rigid spine and crossed her legs in an attempt to stave off the growing itch. Pushing her food around her plate didn’t help, and even seeing Sam take the stage to award recognition to dedicated members of her staff wasn’t enough to distract Lena. 

As her antsiness reached a boil, Lena’s legs uncrossed, her knee bouncing lightly. She debated excusing herself, imagining slipping out and rushing to her private bathroom to relieve just a little of the tension that kept her muscles hot and aching. It was frustration on a level she’d not experienced in years, the itch crawling under every inch of her skin. 

Kara’s hand settled on her knee, her palm surprisingly warm against Lena’s skin. Her body tightened automatically, going completely still as every thought and every sense was dragged forcibly to that desired touch. Kara leaned in towards her, her soft breath tickling Lena’s cheek, and Lena’s awareness narrowed to a degree she hadn’t thought possible. 

Kara was all that existed. Lena could hardly remember the consequences of acknowledging her desire, could hardly recognize her surroundings or circumstances. “Soon,” Kara purred in her ear. “It’s almost over and then we can go back upstairs.” Lena couldn’t even bring herself to nod. “You’re doing so good.”

Lena bit back her moan. Barely. 

Kara smirked, or maybe it was a trick of her mind, a cruel manifestation of her fantasy. She willed that hand to move. She could almost feel it, how it might find its way between her legs, but as it stayed right on her knee, she was left to contend with the hyper-awareness that she might not survive without all that it promised in her fantasies. 

Lena spent the entire ceremony ready to beg for Kara’s mercy, high-strung and sweating. And when Kara’s hand finally lifted away, it seemed a cruel consolation. Lena hadn’t even been aware that speeches had wrapped up. “Come on,” Kara urged, nodding toward the exit. 

Lena rose on shaky legs, letting Kara guide her. The lobby was swarming with people returning to work, and they had little option but to squeeze into an already packed elevator. Kara tucked herself into a corner and Lena stood in front of her. 

As the elevator doors slid shut, she swallowed down the heat that rose in her chest, willing it to not reach her cheeks. No one was looking at her, eyes all respectfully and awkwardly diverted, but she could not help but imagine what they might see if they did peek. 

The first stop was for only one passenger and as everyone else shifted to let them out, Lena found herself pressed up against Kara’s front. She felt her ass fit into the space at Kara’s pelvis and her hand fumbled backward to catch Kara’s hip, seeking to apologize but unable to form the words. 

Kara’s nose was buried in her hair and Lena expected to feel her head turn away, but instead she felt Kara’s chest expand against her back as she breathed Lena in. There was a soft rumble of a purr that could only have been her imagination, but that didn’t stop her cunt from drooling and fluttering, eager to play out every image that danced through her head. Every sinful wish. Her employees could watch, for all she cared. 

The ride up to the top floor was a blur, her mind stumbling to keep up with every urge that surfaced, desperately stamping them down. When there was finally room, she stepped away from Kara, her nerves thrumming wildly at the broken contact, gravity seeming to echo the desires of her body, shifting to draw her back towards Kara and the warmth of her body. 

Lena exhaled a shuddering sigh as they were finally alone, the metallic walls of the elevator a cage that trapped all the heat that formed between them. A quick glance showed the curious tilt to Kara’s head, her easy posture somehow more maddening than if she had been closed off. Lena was spiralling, the tricks of her mind eroding her confidence. She didn’t know if she was reading into signs that weren’t there. She wanted Kara to want her, and that was a dangerous lense to filter information through.

The chime of the elevator cut sharply through the heavy silence, and as the doors opened, Kara gestured for Lena to go first. It took more effort than she would have liked to keep her stride even, to not rush to the sanctuary of her office. 

“I’m sorry today has been so hard on you,” Kara sighed as she closed the door behind them, following Lena into the open expanse of her office. “It’s my fault,” she noted.

The words stilled Lena’s feet, but when she turned to search for clarification, her voice died in her throat. Kara stood mere inches from Lena and before Lena could put more distance between them, Kara’s hands were on her hips, holding her still, keeping her close. 

“I shouldn’t have left you to take care of yourself for so long,” Kara continued, her appraising gaze raking down Lena’s body before snapping up to capture hers. “That was mean of me, wasn’t it?” 

Lena’s mind was slow to catch up, slow to realize that she couldn’t possibly be imagining their proximity, or the scorching heat in Kara’s eyes. 

One of Kara’s hands shifted off her hip, the very tips of two fingers curling beneath the bottom edge of Lena’s skirt. With the measured rise of Kara’s hand, Lena’s skirt lifted, the fabric almost rough as it scraped along her thighs at a torturous pace. “We both know your own fingers aren’t enough.” 

Lena’s answering moan was unbidden, traitorous as it spilled into the small space between them, and her hips jerked forward. Kara’s smirk kept her thoughts from reforming, logic abandoning her, her body readily accepting the circumstances at face value. 

When Kara was satisfied that Lena’s skirt was high enough, her hand snaked forward, fingers brushing first over Lena’s clit and then down along the soaked fabric that clung to her cunt. “Always so wet for me,” Kara hummed, her approval stirring up the already roiling mess inside Lena. 

Kara pressed more firmly and Lena gasped, melting until she slumped forward against Kara’s sturdy frame, her hands desperately clambering for any purchase they could find. “Do you want me to take care of you now?”

Lena did. She wanted nothing else, and her hips rocked in answer, seeking any friction. But her mind was still reeling, still trying to answer one question: How did Kara know?

“I will reward your honesty,” Kara purred, leaning forward to brush their lips together, just the barest touch sparking a new fire in Lena. 

Lena’s mind raced, her fingers tightening in Kara’s shirt, as she searched for any explanation, anything she might have missed. 

“What are you afraid of?”

Kara’s head was cocked, but her expression was unreadable, too smooth, too perfect. “This isn’t real,” Lena croaked, the realization sending her spiralling. 

“It’s as real as you want it to be,” Kara assured, undeterred. 

“End… end simulation.”

Lena’s eyes burned as she sat up with a start, panting harshly, sweat-soaked and shivering despite the oppressive heat in her room. She hastily removed the lenses, fumbling to replace them in their storage case. 

Her sheet was plastered to her skin, darkened where it molded against her form. She hadn’t remembered pulling it up over herself, but had more important things to worry about. The light was on, another curiosity for her scrambled mind.

“Lena?” 

A soft voice called from the door to her room, and through the pounding in her head, she recognized Kara hovering at a safe distance. 

“Hey, um, I’m sorry if I startled you, but Jess called me when you didn’t show up in the office,” she mumbled, and a glance at the time brought upon the sickening realization that it was already well into the night. “I couldn’t wake you,” Kara added. “I was getting ready to bring Kelly over and see if she could override your lenses.”

Lena was nauseous, the room spinning horribly. She swayed where she sat, weak fingers tugging at the sheet, pulling it tighter against her chest.

“Oh, hang on, let me get you some water,” Kara said before she disappeared, returning moments later with a full glass in hand. “Kelly warned you’d feel really weak. You haven’t eaten all day, and you’re super dehydrated,” she explained as she hesitantly made her way into Lena’s room. 

Kara sat awkwardly on the edge of Lena’s bed, coaxing the glass to her lips when Lena’s hand refused to lift. “Easy. Just a few sips,” she said as she tipped the glass, the cool water a balm for Lena’s painfully dry mouth. 

Lena coughed when she swallowed and Kara pulled the glass away, giving her space. “Good,” Kara chimed, her eyes hopeful beneath the concerned bunching of her brow. “Want to try for another sip?”

Lena whimpered as her body hadn’t quite realized that she was facing reality, where Kara’s praise wasn’t something for her to get off on. Her heart danced weakly in her chest and her thighs quivered. Then she was hit with a wave of fatigue, her entire body growing heavy, the sore ache becoming a persistent undercurrent. 

“It’s okay,” Kara assured, “take your time. I’ve got you.” 

For all the shame Lena felt, sitting in the evidence of her own efforts to relieve her frustration, it was still jarring to watch the way Kara’s eyes skirted over it all, never dipping lower than Lena’s face. After seeing how bold Kara could be, even just within a simulation, the rigid respect for Lena’s privacy twisted her thoughts towards one conclusion--Kara didn’t want to look.

It wasn’t what she should have been thinking about, certainly not in her state, but the thought alone hollowed her out. It sat heavy in the pit of her stomach, a sickly, writhing mess. 

“Kara,” she mewled, “I’m sorry.” 

An apology was all she could think to offer. She couldn’t beg forgiveness without admitting her sins, but maybe her regret was enough. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Kara was quick to dismiss her apology. “Kelly says it’s really easy to get lost if you wake up in VR. That’s why they recommend you don’t sleep in the lenses.” 

“That’s not what--” but she couldn’t bring herself to continue. Every breath felt like too much, requiring more than she could give, and she wavered.

Kara frowned and put the glass aside. “Hey,” she cooed and scooted a little closer, her hand momentarily hovering over Lena’s knee, seeming to debate what was safe to touch, before lifting to gently cup Lena’s cheek. “I’m here for you, no matter the, um, circumstances,” she stumbled through her sentiment. 

All Lena’s body wanted was Kara’s touch, and she gave into her weakness, leaning into Kara’s hand, nuzzling as the soft brush of Kara’s thumb played so close to her lips. The cushion of Kara’s palm was all that kept Lena from collapsing in on herself, but she couldn’t let it continue, couldn’t feed the wishful ache that gnawed at her heart.

“I need to get cleaned up,” she whispered.

“Oh,” Kara blinked, “right, sorry.” She withdrew her hand and Lena’s exhaustion was all that kept her from chasing it. 

Without another word, Kara helped her peel back her sheet, and then carefully eased Lena up into her arms. If she noticed how sticky Lena’s thighs were--and truly there was no way she hadn’t--she made no comment. She cradled Lena so gently, her touch so tentative, and it only served to drive home how badly Lena longed for the brazen displays of Kara’s interest. 

Lena sank into the comfort of Kara’s embrace. There was no denying she liked that kind of attention, that she might dream of that softness. Kara’s warmth was, after all, what had driven Lena to get close to her in the first place. Beneath the frustration and the cravings of her body, were sweeter desires, stirred up from the depths of her subconscious. 

Kara maneuvered her through the doorway into the en suite bathroom. “Down we go,” she talked them through the motion as she dipped to plant Lena’s feet on the cold tile. “You good?”

Kara refused to let go until Lena was standing fully, one hand hovering even as she blindly searched for the handle to the glass door of Lena’s shower. “Okay, in you go,” she coaxed, allowing Lena to hold her arm as she stepped into the large space. “Do you… want help?”

Lena exhaled a small chuckle at the shy offer. “I’ll manage on my own,” she insisted. 

But as Kara stepped away, Lena’s legs wobbled and she slumped back against the wall, groaning at the chill against her flushed skin. She slowly slipped lower, sinking to the floor of the shower, her nose wrinkling as her ass met the cool stone. 

“Oh crap,” Kara looked on, her helplessness etching a deep furrow in her brow. “You, um… you sit there. Just a sec.” 

Lena didn’t bother to protest. She resigned herself to a night of being mortified by her very existence. 

Kara hastily shed her clothes, while Lena did her best not to watch. Credit for her success belonged to her struggle to keep her head up, but with her tally of wins so small, she would take what she could get. 

Lena gave into her exhaustion, her muscles shivering and sore, her head drooping as she sat waiting for Kara. It was a miserable moment, the quiet leaving room for regret to gain purchase in her thoughts, the weight of it pressing down on her. Every inch of skin that crawled from the layers of sweat and stale arousal was a sour reminder that she could not claim innocence. 

What made it worse was she was not alone with her thoughts. She had no chance to compose herself, or sift through the variables of her dilemma. She had hardly even acknowledged her feelings, let alone defined them, and she had been given no opportunity to examine the possibility of Kara having any desire apart from friendship. 

Lena fought against gravity to lift her hand to her face, but as the muscles in her arm complained, she gave up, letting it fall between her legs. Her huff of frustration was answered by the whisper of cotton falling to the floor just before she heard the pad of Kara stepping into the shower. The water started, raining down from the head at the center of the ceiling above, the light splatter tickling Lena’s toes. 

“Come on, up you go,” Kara coaxed, but Lena offered no help. 

Undeterred, Kara stooped and with practiced ease, slid her arms under Lena, lifting her up from the floor. “I’ve got you,” she cooed, “let me take care of you.”

Lena groaned inwardly at the way the words echoed the simulations. The meaning was different, ringing with love rather than lust, but it tugged at her fraying mind, targeted her weakness for Kara, the part of her that wanted to hear those words said in the context of mutual intimacy. It was a sweet agony to hear without knowing Kara’s feelings, and it was worse to find herself yearning as Kara’s warmth chased away the chill in her tired bones. 

Lena retreated inward, curling into herself in the cradle of Kara’s arms, and Kara let her. She made no mention of Lena’s state, of the blush that raged across her cheeks and chest, of the pungent smell, of the way Lena’s eyes drifted slowly closed. Kara just stepped under the stream of warm water, purring softly as Lena sighed. 

The water helped, if only to let Lena sink into herself, away from the judgment of the world. Her body was exhausted, but her mind was what she needed to quiet. She tried not to think about never again getting to feel weightless as Kara held her under the water. It was dreamy, giving herself entirely to Kara’s care, resting her head on her shoulder and forgetting life outside of them. 

Lena felt as much as she heard the little noise that stretched in Kara’s throat. It was the note she always made when she was grappling with indecision. Without looking, Lena could picture the pouty frown Kara was making, her nose wrinkling and lips puzzling. “You’re going to feel my legs beneath you,” Kara warned, before Lena indeed felt her thighs press up beneath her, taking her weight and freeing the arm that had been supporting Lena’s legs. 

It took longer than she would care to admit to realize that Kara was floating, cross-legged, with Lena in her lap. If asked, she would have blamed the tickle of coarse hair against the side of her ass. And truly, it was distracting, dragging her thoughts lower, to the undeniable circumstance of equal exposure. 

It felt wrong to enjoy it. To want it. 

And that was before Kara used a washcloth to gently lather her body. Lena felt the sting of tears in her eyes, and with the shower to hide it, she didn’t resist. Kara made no acknowledgement, but as a sob hitched in her chest, there was no doubt she had noticed. 

Kara was courteous, respecting Lena’s desire for silence, her touch skirting sensitive areas. She was patient, stubbornly so, meticulously attending to Lena without a hint of being burdened. It stirred conflict within Lena, buried feelings of not deserving such treatment and desperately yearning for it to be a regular part of her life. 

Sleep was a mercy she didn’t expect, and she didn’t realize it had taken her until she woke on the couch, wrapped in a thick robe, her head perched against the back. “Hey,” Kara greeted her with a small bowl, the aroma of warm broth tickling her nose. “Try to have a little of this,” she encouraged. 

Lena lifted forward, her head tipping a little too forward before she righted it. Kara’s warm smile helped her to find the strength to lean in and sip at the offered nourishment. She managed to drink almost half the bowl before Kara put it aside and joined her on the couch. 

Lena let Kara’s gravity tug her closer, leaning against her. “What a mess,” she grumbled, sighing as she sank lower, her head fully supported by Kara’s shoulder. 

“It’s not too bad,” Kara tried, chuckling before glancing at Lena to be sure she wasn’t being dismissive. “I let Jess know you were sick, so you were covered at work.” 

“You sure she believed you?” Jess was admittedly hard to fool.

Kara huffed when she realized Lena was teasing. “I think you’ll sell it,” she reached up and playfully pinched Lena’s cheek. “You look a little like death.” Lena tried to swat the hand away and after a pitiful effort, Kara relented. “I used some PTO at work and Alex knows I’m off duty, so you don’t need to worry about anything.”

Lena frowned, nuzzling deeper into Kara’s shoulder to hide her face. “You don’t need to go to such lengths.”

The stretch of silence ate away at Lena inside, but then Kara gently nudged her head up. “I want to,” Kara breathed, prompting Lena to look at her properly. She watched Kara’s eyes flit back and forth between hers, and nervous teeth rip at tender lips. “For you, Lena.”

Lena could only stare as her heart tumbled into a new frenzy, her ribs raw as it hammered against them. “End simulation,” she tried, tears blurring her vision. She wouldn’t be able to handle finding out later it wasn’t real. “End simulation, please... end simulation.” 

“Lena,” Kara breathed her name with such care, but there was pain twisting her expression. “It’s okay, we can pretend… just… you know, just forget I said anything,” she offered in a small, cracking voice. 

When Kara’s head turned away from her and she could just barely see the strained effort to force a smile, her nausea returned in force. “Kara?” Kara simply nodded to acknowledge her. “You’re real? This isn’t a simulation?”

“That’s right,” Kara confirmed, the clipped tone driving a nail into the coffin of Lena’s heart. She felt the rawness like an echo in her own throat, tightening to choke the air from her lungs, to trap every fear inside her and give it no escape. 

To her core, she knew her dreams were twisting out of her grasp, slipping away as she guarded against the sting she was conditioned to expect. There was no time to think about the consequences.

“Y-you were in my--” she swallowed as the words didn’t come easily. “The lenses, they knew… they knew I wanted you, and it felt so... real. I,” her lungs shuddered as she inhaled, “I wanted it to be real.”

Kara finally turned back, her eyes wide and searching. “You were…” Her gaze jumped to the door to Lena’s bedroom, where her bed was still in need of fresh sheets, and Lena watched Kara’s throat bob in a long, exaggerated swallow. 

“I didn’t mean to use you like that,” Lena insisted, but as Kara’s head shook, Lena swallowed the rest of her apology. 

There was a giddy charge in the air, buzzing around Kara, her face brightened by the fire in her eyes. “We have no power over our dreams,” she mused, but gave Lena no chance to guess at what she saw in her sleep. Her shoulders pivoted to better face Lena and she leaned closer. “I’ve thought a lot about what it would be like to kiss you,” she whispered, her gaze dipping to stare at Lena’s parted lips. 

There were differences Lena could spot between Kara and the simulation of her. The algorithms could never truly capture the way her lips curled into a wolfish grin, or the precise tilt of her head as she got lost in her thoughts. 

“Are you going to--” 

Kara’s lips left her doubting reality in a new way. They melded so perfectly against hers, soft enough to cushion the clumsy fervor, the heated press that sent sparks racing up her scalp. Without thinking her tongue begged to know the heat of Kara’s mouth, peeking forward, straying up, flicking across Kara’s lip. The hiss of Kara’s inhale made her shiver, her body sympathetic to Kara’s impatience, and their tongues met as the last of their hesitation melted away. 

Lena’s thoughts narrowed sharply, swallowed by the roar of fire in her skull. Her moan spilled into Kara’s mouth and was met by an eager tongue. Her head fogged as her breath became shallow and labored, and if Kara’s forehead hadn’t pushed against hers to force them apart, she would have happily given her last to Kara. 

Lena slumped forward, whining as her body betrayed her hopes of getting every taste of Kara. “Oh, hey,” Kara caught her, pulling her down, turning her onto her back. “You should rest,” she chuckled as Lena’s head settled in her lap. 

“I don’t want to,” Lena grumbled, but couldn’t deny how good it felt to lie down. 

“Mmm,” Kara smirked down at her, cheeks warm, fanning the flames inside Lena. “You have to be good,” she purred, eliciting a shiver to wrack Lena’s sore frame. She groaned and Kara frowned in sympathy. 

Kara’s fingers played through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. She could not deny the fear that she’d wake at any moment, but as Kara lulled her into a pleasant calm, she decided she could face whatever morning brought.

“How do I compare?”

It was her turn to smirk. “Jury’s still out,” she teased, delighting at Kara’s deepening blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise y’all are in for one hell of a ride in the next chapter. 
> 
> This is part of No Shame November, and if you want to know more about that, find me on tumblr: @mssirey


End file.
